Reddish Core
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: UA; NC17; Ron/Luna; Ouro/Melhor NC do II Challenge de Romance do Potterish. Por entre amizades de infância, princípios e hormônios fervendo, Rony será capaz de ser sincero consigo mesmo?
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Em breve vou fazer uma capa bonitinha para essa fic. Por hora, vamos só rever duas coisas:

**- **Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Cia. pertencem à nossa colega J. K. Rowling;

**- **O ship é Rony e Luna. Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta? Leia e dê uma ajuda com uma humilde _review_, sim? :D

Obrigada e enjoy.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ele olhava ternamente para a garota que agora estava em seus braços. Até pouco tempo atrás, ela estava prestes a se afogar, quando ele interveio em prol de sua vida.

Olhando para seu doce rosto de criança, o jovem ruivo lembrava-se do porque idiota de terem parado ali, e como as coisas não mudaram nada desde pequenos.

Ou mudaram?

Não sabia muito bem como havia chegado até ali, mas...

- Uaah... – bocejou a garota, abrindo os olhos.

Uma estranha sensação permeava Ronald Weasley quando este fitou aqueles lindos olhos azuis que nunca mudaram...


	2. O Condomínio Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1 – O Condomínio de Hogwarts**

Era num condomínio fechado, localizado entre a Alemanha e a Holanda, que morava Ronald Weasley e sua família. Não que fossem da elite, se comparados com o restante dos moradores daquele lugar, mas morar ali já era um diferencial.

O condomínio se estendia por uma vasta área de campos verdes e límpidos, recheados de lagos e montes, além do Rio Rhine, que deixavam-no ainda mais gracioso. Tendo em mente o quão dispersos estavam localizados os chalés e casas daquele lugar, resolveu-se que seria dividido em quatro "regiões".

Cada uma dessas regiões possuiria um responsável, que cuidaria para atender aos anseios dos proprietários, como um administrador. Os primeiros quatro responsáveis foram os investidores e fundadores daquele condomínio, nomeando assim cada uma das regiões de acordo com sua lógica:

**Slytherin –** Região compreendida entre Ravenclaw e grande parte de Hufflepuff, onde há maior concentração de irregularidades, formando pequenos montes e vales. Há também uma densa floresta, denominada Floresta Proibida por receio dos pais de seus filhos se perderem ali. Esta invade um pouco a área de Ravenclaw, mas, ainda assim, é considerada parte de Slytherin. Por possuir um relevo particularmente acidentado, suas propriedades são mais caras, abrigando assim a "elite" daquele lugar.

**Hufflepuff –** A região mais moderna se comparada com as demais, esta possui todo um centro comercial e um centro de entretenimento, que abriga atrações culturais também. Parte da elite mora aqui, tendo em vista que são donos das lojas e demais estabelecimentos que este oferece. Atualmente, por existirem mais famílias morando no condomínio do que utilizando suas casas somente no veraneio, há também uma escola lá, para os filhos destes. Aqui estão os proprietários ricos mais acolhedores e carismáticos, por uma questão de marketing. Faz limite com todas as demais, esparramando-se entre Slytherin e Gryffindor.

**Gryffindor –** Esta região possui extensos prados. É quase que inteiramente plana, e por isso abriga o maior número de propriedades. De um modo geral, é a região mais modesta. Mesmo assim, algumas famílias possuem criação de animais e algumas plantações.Tendo um formato semicircular, é limítrofe de Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Aqui mora Ronald Weasley.

**Ravenclaw –** Por fim, a região que abrange alguns lagos e o Rio Rhine, que vem de uma ponta extrema e atravessa seus contornos, entrecortando também uma parcela da Floresta Proibida. Ali ficam os mais pacatos moradores, a maioria intelectuais aposentados ou mesmo apreciadores de arte e fotografia. Faz limite com todas as regiões anteriores.

O condomínio já tinha muitos anos de fundação quando os Weasley decidiram por se mudar da Holanda para lá, e pouco os importava o histórico dos moradores dali. Na verdade, a única coisa que queriam era esquecer toda a miséria que passaram na Holanda e aproveitar o emprego que o condomínio havia oferecido.

Sua sorte foi ter escolhido uma pequena casa em Gryffindor, onde teriam sossego dos socialites que moravam em Slytherin. Pelo menos era o que muitos de seus amigos haviam lhes dito, antes de se mudaram.

Mesmo sendo pequena, a casa tinha seus atrativos: por ser num canto mais isolado de sua região, ficava perto da portaria de Ravenclaw, garantindo assim uma certa segurança no caso de precisarem ser acudidos.

Não que Rony ligasse para isso. Na verdade, pouco lhe importava qualquer coisa que não o fato de poder correr feito retardado por todos os cantos daquele lugar.

Tinha apenas cinco anos quando se mudaram ele, seus pais e sua irmã mais nova, Ginevra. Havia mais quatro irmãos Weasley, mas estes estavam alojados cada um na casa de um parente, por conta de serem mais velhos e já estarem planejando seus futuros. Livre dos irmãos que o atormentavam, se via num mundo novo, cheio de possibilidades surpreendentes.


	3. Primeiro Contato

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiro Contato**

Foi logo na primeira semana.

O pai de Rony havia saído para resolver o restante da parte burocrática de seu emprego, enquanto Molly, sua mãe, cuidava de Ginevra. Com o "Tome cuidado, Ronald!" da mãe em mente, Rony saiu para explorar toda aquela vasta paisagem que banhava seus olhos com cores vibrantes e construções magníficas. Eram casas e mais casas recheadas de detalhes arquitetônicos de diferentes períodos artísticos europeus, refletindo os gostos daqueles que as habitavam. Mas Rony não estava muito preocupado com isso. Ele queria correr, como pássaro livre que era.

Depois de horas andando e correndo atrás do próprio tempo, sem objetivo algum, o garoto se deparou com uma enorme placa de madeira, erguida a três metros do chão. Tinha o interior tingido de azul. Já as bordas e os seguintes dizeres "Bem-Vindo a Ravenclaw", estes eram de metal, junto com as hastes que erguiam a velha, porém simpática, placa. Tanto para a direita quanto para a esquerda da mesma, havia um muro baixo e simples que se perdia no horizonte, delimitando assim a região.

Decidiu por adentrar no novo território que descobrira ali.

Algumas casas simples adornavam a visão daquele lugar, que mais parecia uma vila medieval com construções um pouco mais aprimoradas. Havia o doce aroma da primavera, as nuvens, tudo parecia ter um ar novo naquele lugar, e...

- Porque vocês não querem conversar? Eu já disse que não vou contar para ninguém sobre vocês – indagava uma menina num tom que misturava indignação com frustração.

Rony ficou estarrecido com o que via, e se segurou para não responder à garota de imediato: Ela segurava um sapo de chocolate com as duas mãos e, com muito cuidado, aproximava-o e distanciava-o regularmente de um gafanhoto que agora já se preparava para sair dali. O garoto mesmo teve essa idéia, mas estava curioso sobre aquela garota que avistara ali. Seria louca?

- Ei... Olá.

- ... Então é isso. – declarou a garota, certeira.

Era uma menina miúda, mas não muito mais que ele. Deveria estar lá pelos seus quatro anos, mas já possuía uma eloqüência invejável. Fosse pela idade, fosse pela falta de alguém para lhe cuidar melhor, seus cabelos louros estavam bagunçados e parecendo levemente engordurados. Nada muito anormal para uma criança, claro. Com seus grandes olhos de observadora da vida que tinha, ela lançou um olhar de esgueira para Rony, olhar este que pareceu dissecar o menino em vários pedaços.

- O... O quê foi? O que eu fiz?

- Eles não querem conversar porque estão tímidos com a sua presença... Já te falaram que parece que seu cabelo está pegando fogo?

- Não... E quem é você? Porque está brincando com um sapo de chocolate? – o pequeno Ron fez menção de pegar o doce, mas a garotinha não deixou, dando-lhe um leve tapa nas costas da mão.

- Eu sou a Luna. E você, Cabeça de Fogo, não vá se apropriando dos amigos dos outros. Você nem se apresentou para nós...

- Meu nome é Ronald Weasley. Quer que eu soletre? Eu sei soletrar meu nome todinho!

- Eu sei soletrar "plumboso", mesmo não sabendo o que é. Mas soletrar é chato, porque o Steve não consegue soletrar. Né, Steve? – ela olhou cúmplice para o sapo de chocolate, já derretendo em suas pequenas mãos.

- LUNA! Luna, venha cá! Achei algo interessante! – gritou uma voz não muito distante dali.

Aparentemente, vinha de uma silhueta magra e curva, desfocada pela janela de uma casa próxima dali.

- Estou indo, papai! – ela correu em direção à porta de sua casa, mas não sem antes virar marota para Ron – Vamos brincar depois de amanhã? Podemos caçar mariposas-coruja.

- Ahm... Bem, tudo bem. Eu venho aqui.

- Certo. Tchau! – e entrou na casa, empolgada com o que o pai tinha para lhe oferecer.

O garoto ruivo ficou um tempo revendo tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto voltava para casa. Pouco lhe importava que sua mãe estaria furiosa quando ele chegasse em casa. Estava com a cabeça naquela garotinha louca com quem havia socializado. Apesar de tudo, ela parecia ser legal, e foi com esse pensamento que Rony voltava a cada dois dias, durante os dois anos seguintes, para aquela mesma casa, com uma velocidade cada vez maior. Algo ali havia se firmado, mas só anos depois Rony saberia o que era.

Com sete anos, entrou na escola de Hufflepuff.


	4. A Academia de Ensino Helga Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 3 – A Academia de Ensino Helga Hufflepuff**

A Academia de Ensino Helga Hufflepuff era deveras pequena para ser uma "Academia", mas, como os moradores dali eram pomposos ao extremo, decidiu-se que teria este nome. Naquela época, já havia bastantes moradores com crianças no condomínio e, para a felicidade de Ron, uma delas se tornara sua vizinha.

Com isso, já na primeira semana de aula tinha com quem andar.

- Vamos logo, Mione! – gritou o ruivo, possesso com a amiga, que estava juntando pequenos, mas muitos, livros em cima de sua carteira.

- Calma Rony. Quero ler alguns contos esse fim de semana. Minha mãe acha bom eu já ir treinando para a redação de fim de ano, e eu concordo com ela.

- Eu mal aprendi a ler direito e você já pensa em escrever?

- Você não tem jeito, Rony...

Passaram o intervalo juntos naquela sexta-feira, mas Ron acabou por voltar sozinho para casa.

Era um lugar tranqüilo, o que permitia às crianças que voltassem sozinhas. Algumas os pais ainda faziam questão de ir até a porta da escola, mas Ron achava isso uma tremenda babaquice.

Por conta do trabalho que a mãe havia arranjado, esta acabou cedendo para o filho o direito de voltar sozinho. Já Hermione, sua amiga, esta voltava com os pais, que insistentemente tentavam dar carona a Ron também. Em vão, claro. Ele não era uma menininha, não precisava de tudo aquilo.

Foi na metade do caminho que pensou em Luna. Havia avisado a amiga sobre o começo das aulas, e a dificuldade que teria de se encontrarem. Ela não pareceu se importar muito, mas ele pensou se não seria bom passar na casa da garota agora, numa sexta, já que estava livre de deveres para o dia seguinte.

Seu trajeto tomou, então, outro rumo.

Seguiu para Ravenclaw, pensando nas palavras que usaria para descrever a primeira semana de aulas para a amiga, e alertá-la sobre o que teria de agüentar no ano seguinte. Chegando lá, porém, se deparou com alguém que sabia quem era, mas nunca tinha visto pessoalmente: Xenofílio, o pai de Luna.

O homem magro e velho estava tão atordoado que acabou não reparando a aproximação de Ronald. Este, nada bobo, tratou de se esgueirar para uma mureta próxima, prestando atenção nas palavras do mais velho:

- Minha pequena... Minha pequena Luna sumiu! Oh, céus... Pelo Triunvirato Oculto de Montesquieu, onde estaria minha pequena?

Rony parou de respirar por um momento. Onde estaria a amiga de infância afinal? Ela já não costumava sair pelo condomínio com ele, quanto menos sozinha. As raras vezes que saíram de perto de sua casa foram à Floresta Proibida caçar insetos ou brincar de esconder, mas somente juntos. Desde que a mãe morreu, a garota não fazia questão de deixar o pai mais só do que este já era.

Onde estaria a pequena Luna? Rony decidiu ir à Floresta Proibida, com a esperança de encontrá-la por lá, pairando em suas próprias idéias abstratas, como sempre.

O garoto correu.

* * *

A cena que viu quando chegou à Floresta foi tão tranqüilizadora quanto irritante: Luna se encontrava num galho relativamente alto de uma árvore, focando o olhar amplo na mesma. Parecia estar vendo a parte interna da árvore, como se tivesse achado algo valioso ali, naquele vegetal já velho.

- Luna! LUNA!

Nada de resposta. O garoto começou a subir na árvore.

- Lu... Luna! O que você está fazendo aqui? Seu pai está preocupado te procurando, doida!

- Oi, Rony. Como foi a primeira semana de aula? – a garota nem sequer desviou o olhar.

- Ah, foi... Foi legal até. Tem alguns idiotas de Slytherin lá, mas nada que passar o intervalo com o pessoal de Gryffindor não resolva – o garoto já alcançara o galho de Luna quando parou para respirar um pouco – Mas não vim aqui para falar disso! Quer dizer... Ah, que seja! O que aconteceu?

- Ela tem medo da chegada do Outono, Rony. Você não percebeu?

- _Ela?_ – ele flexionou as sobrancelhas – Quem é ela, Luna?

- A árvore, oras.

- E como você veio parar aqui? Ouviu a árvore te chamando? – debochou o menino.

- Não, Rony. Árvores não falam como a gente – ela respondeu inocente, repreendendo o amigo pela hipótese tola que este acabara de cogitar – Eu sonhei com várias nuvens, estrelas e folhas. Elas me trouxeram até aqui, e eu resolvi ver o que aconteceu com essa árvore.

- Ah, claro... Então é bom ela se acostumar, porque o Outono já está para começar, né? – falou Ron, aparentemente contando nos dedos para ver se estava certo.

- Sim. Ela já está mais calma agora. Acho que falar das nuvens para ela a acalmou.

- E o que você falou sobre as nuvens, Luna?

- Ora, o que eu sempre soube: as nuvens são os olhos do céu.

- Ah tá.

Ronald havia há muito desistido de tentar convencer a menina que suas idéias nem sempre eram verdade. Ele até gostava de ouvir algumas delas, mas em se tratando de serem seguidas de mais idéias furadas, este logo se cansava e sugeria que brincassem.

- Vamos voltar?

- Vamos. Papai vai fazer sopa de anchovas com feijão hoje. Quer jantar lá em casa?

- Ah, bem... – ele quase esboçou uma careta, mas se conteve – Acho melhor não. Tenho... Tenho lições para fazer. Mas posso vir aqui amanhã.

- Certo – a menina desceu da árvore num pulo só – Acho que meu pai vai comprar sapos de chocolate mais tarde. Guardarei um para você, Ron.

Rony desceu da árvore num pulo também e, então, voltaram os dois juntos.

Chegando em frente à casa de Luna, Rony achou melhor se desvencilhar do pai desta, e saiu em disparada para sua casa, deixando Luna e a recepção amorosa que esta recebeu do pai longe.

O resto daquele ano não se seguiu muito diferente. Rony passava suas tardes tentando fazer suas lições vezes sozinho, vezes com Hermione, e visitava Luna aos fins de semana. Normal.

No ano seguinte, tanto Luna quanto Ginevra, irmã mais nova dele, completaram sete anos, entrando assim na Academia de Ensino Helga Hufflepuff.

Com isso, era freqüente ver Luna em sua casa, tendo em mente que ela e Gina se tornaram grandes amigas. Assim também, era a presença de Hermione. A menina era muito inteligente, e igualmente paciente para com ele, facilitando, assim, sua ascensão na escola.

Logo chegou ao oitavo ano.

Em seus plenos quatorze anos, Ron foi escolhido para fazer parte de uma peça de teatro, realizada todo ano pelos oitavos anos da escola. Seu papel não era o principal, mas, mesmo assim, era parte essencial da trama, o que o fazia surtar.

Tímido que era, Rony fez o que pôde para se desvencilhar do obstáculo, mas o espetáculo tinha um valor importante em suas médias semestrais, e ele não poderia contar só com suas notas em provas. Não poderia sacrificar sua ida ao colegial por conta de uma cisma estúpida de sua auto-estima, e o fato de Hermione contracenar com ele em quase todas as suas aparições lhe era um tremendo alívio. Com isso, sentia-se um pouco mais confortável, afinal, a amiga já o conhecia, não seria tão mal assim.

Luna, Gina e mais algumas crianças de séries distintas se candidataram para ajudar na montagem dos cenários e figurinos, fazendo com que os quatro não perdessem a convivência.

Era muito mais divertido ensaiar com Luna fazendo constatações estranhas e Hermione podando-as. Ele mesmo concordava muitas vezes com Hermione, mas acabava por rir tanto que não conseguia falar nada para a apoiar a colega.

- Rony, como você consegue agüentar as crenças de Luna? Ela é uma garota tão interessante, porque se perde acreditando em aberrações?

Rony ria. Ria da irritabilidade da amiga, das viagens de Luna. O nervoso para com a peça era tanto que se esquecera de como era se irritar com a amiga mais nova.

Enfim, chegou o dia da festa.

Esta teria passado despercebida na memória de Rony, não fosse por um pequeno, porém importante, detalhe.


	5. Preliminares

**Capítulo 4 – Preliminares**

Ficou decidido que o espetáculo seria à noite, dando, assim, mais tempo e liberdade para os atores ensaiarem e se ajeitarem do jeito que bem lhes agradasse. Rony não ficou muito feliz com isso, claro. Por um lado, era bom ter o dia todo para se preparar, mas o nervosismo consumira-lhe os pensamentos pela manhã, e sua tarde fora contaminada por insistentes erros bobos nos ensaios. Coisas que decorara de primeira, agora errava nos pormenores. Acabou por estressar Hermione diversas vezes, até que, finalmente, conseguiram concluir um ensaio sem interrupções.

Era chegada a hora.

- Eu não vou conseguir, Mione! – resmungava choroso o ruivo.

Mirava o olhar nas portas do teatro, desejando que estas ouvissem sua súplica muda e tivessem piedade dele, evitando que o público entrasse.

Obviamente, não foi atendido.

- Ah, isso denovo, Ron? – olhou Hermione, já cansada dos constantes ataques do amigo – Pode ir se acalmando. Ainda temos a apresentação de violoncelo da Professora McGonagall.

- Quem poderia imaginar que a amarga de Português gosta de violoncelo?

- Você deveria parar de julgar as pessoas toda hora.

- Olha quem fala... – ele revirou os olhos – _Como ela pode acreditar mesmo que a natureza conversa com ela? Essa garota não conhece ceticismo?_

Hermione fechou a cara. Desde a quarta série vinha implicando por bobagens com Luna e relatando-as para Rony, e este pouco ligava. Gostava de Luna, apesar de tudo.

Fora sua primeira amiga naquele lugar estranho, acompanhando-o em várias jornadas não só na Floresta, como também em sua imaginação.

Quer dizer... Não que o garoto acompanhasse as linhas de raciocínio da garota. Ela normalmente seguia toda uma linha de pensamentos (nos quais ele se perdia facilmente) e, então, para não ficar à toa, imaginava a si mesmo como grande esportista, ganhando de times com nomes de palavras que por vezes ouvia de Luna. Mesmo assim, gostava de passar o tempo com ela.

Mas, igualmente, gostava muito de Hermione. A garota lhe era de grande valia nos estudos, mas, acima disso, era uma ótima colega e vizinha.

Era natural para ele que esta implicasse com Luna, pela longa convivência que teve com as duas. Só achava estranho o fato dela se ater a ocorrências de pequeno porte. Não era comum de Hermione Granger se prender a argumentos supérfluos ou pouco fundamentados.

De repente, a porta se abriu.

Aos poucos, centenas de pessoas foram enchendo aquele lugar, antes preenchido apenas pelos ruídos dos ensaios e últimos preparativos. Antes que pudesse ter outro ataque de pânico, Rony foi arrastado para um canto com um enorme puxão de braço.

- Weasley, onde está sua amiguinha estranha? – indagou impaciente um moreno bonito e alto de sua sala, morador de Slytherin.

- Como assim? Você pergunta da Luna? – Rony ficou um pouco confuso.

- Ah, ela tem nome? Bah, que seja! Onde está? – continuou, o tom de voz cada vez mais imperativo.

- Não sei – respondeu Rony, já irritado com o tom de voz esnobe do outro - E porque você a procura?

- Um vestido laranja sumiu, e ela foi a última a mexer nas araras de figurinos.

Rony sentiu sua face ficando mais rubra depois da última declaração que o Slytherin dera.

- Você está insinuando que ela _roubou?_

O moreno deu um sorriso falso, virou-se e disse, antes de sair andando:

- É bom que esse vestido apareça logo, ou vamos ter uma festa junina no palco.

Por um momento, Rony ergueu o punho, pronto para espancar o babaca que estava à sua frente, mas achou melhor engolir seco e procurar a amiga. Devia ter uma boa explicação para aquilo, e ele não deixaria de esfregá-la na cara do pedante que acabara de confrontar.

Ele começou pelo cômodo onde todas as roupas estavam, mas, não demorou muito, percebeu que tivera uma idéia nada original, e que aquele lugar já devia ter sido revistado por todos. Com isso, decidiu pensar em um algum lugar onde ninguém poderia ter ido. Um lugar onde _Luna _teria ido...

Ronald Weasley correu até o final do corredor onde estavam os camarins, até se deparar com uma escada que levava para o piso inferior. Abaixo do palco, havia uma saleta onde itens, vestimentas e troféus antigos eram guardados. Há muito aquela saleta fora denominada de "Sala Precisa" do teatro, por sua utilidade como depósito, e até como fonte de recursos.

E lá estava ela.

- Luna? – indagou o garoto, incerto.

A garota estava parada diante de um espelho já velho. Parecia absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Rony reparou no estranho coque que esta fizera nos cabelos, que mais pareciam uma enorme colméia em sua cabeça, com algumas mechas de mel lhe escorrendo corpo abaixo, e no vestido que trajava. Era laranja! Seria aquele o vestido perdido? Ron não podia acreditar.

A garota encarou-o através do reflexo do espelho, o olhar arregalado de sempre. Rony nunca soube se era de fascínio ou horror.

- Rony... Então foi você quem veio – a garota sorriu.

Embora o ambiente fosse iluminado somente por duas pequenas lâmpadas azuladas embutidas na parede do espelho, Ron podia ver claramente as vestes de Luna agora: a garota trajava não só o vestido laranja, mas galochas de um roxo já gasto, e dois lenços distintos enrolados no pescoço: um amarelo, outro rosa choque. Nos braços, falsas mangas verde-limão completavam o visual berrante.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento e, logo após, balançou a cabeça, tentando não se ater ao arco-íris ambulante que a garota incorporara:

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou então, curioso.

- Nunca te contaram do espelho de Ojesed, Rony? – ela tocava sutilmente a superfície do espelho, com todo o carinho que poderia dispersar com suas mãos.

- Não... O que tem esse espelho de bom? – ele já olhava impaciente para a escada de onde havia vindo, ouvindo o alvoroço dos alunos que se apresentariam.

Será que perceberiam sua ausência ou estariam tão focados em si mesmos que nem se dariam por conta do fato? Não importava. Por um momento, se deixou hipnotizar pela imagem vibrante de Luna que, mesmo naquele breu, reluzia de maneira estranha.

- Meu pai me falou de um espelho que reflete várias coisas diferentes para várias pessoas diferentes. Alguns dizem que ele reflete o futuro, outras que é somente seu sonho mais profundo. Desde pequena, sempre quis encontrar esse espelho, e ver o que me apareceria...

Ele sentiu um tremor vindo de seu estômago. Ela sorriu, segura:

- Você quer tentar, Ron?

- Ah, bem... – ele titubeou, mas a lembrança de um palco cheio de olhos voltados para si o fez querer adiar ao máximo sua volta à superfície – O que há de mal em dar uma espiada, né?

Ele se aproximou cautelosamente. Não estava acreditando naquele espelho, muito menos que Luna tivesse, de fato, visto algo nele, o que quer que fosse. Sua cautela se devia mais ao fato de não saber muito bem como mencionar o fato de que ela precisava devolver o vestido que trajava. Ele mal se lembrava de quem o usaria naquela noite, mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que Luna ficara muito mais elegante com ele.

Mesmo com todas aquelas cores incômodas o adornando, a peça de roupa delineava muito bem o corpo de Luna, que já não era de menina. Em seus plenos treze anos, já gozava de uma cintura bem detalhada e seios que não deixavam a desejar. Mas, no que estava pensando? Eram amigos de infância.

- E então, o que você vê? – ela dissecou o interior do menino com o olhar.

Não era o espelho que refletia seus pensamentos, mas aqueles orbes acinzentados, que agora não desgrudavam de seus orbes azuis.

- Eu... – ele desviou o olhar por timidez, focando-o em outro ponto do espelho – Eu me vejo líder do time de Quadribol dos terceiros anos. É, é isso que vejo!

A garota sorriu docemente. Ela sabia que Rony adorava jogar Quadribol desde que se conheceram. Era uma adaptação bem sucedida da tradicional "queimada", com algumas regras e bolas adicionais. Aliás, ele não só adorava jogar, como também jogava relativamente bem para um aluno de oitava série. Nos interclasses, sempre se destacava. Mesmo assim, por ser pobre e não muito popular, nunca fora muito valorizado por seus colegas de time, e nunca tivera a oportunidade de ser capitão do mesmo.

- Espero que seja seu futuro... Não é isso que você quis, Rony?

Ele odiava ter de mentir para a amiga, mas sabia que não seria seu futuro. Além disso, não conseguia reparar em nada a não ser na figura feminina que o acompanhava naquele lugar apertado que estavam.

Uma melodia suave começou a tocar. Não era delicada demais, nem severa demais. Era um som grave que preenchia todo o aposento em que estavam, anunciando a Rony que logo seria a hora de ir à luta contra sua timidez.

Luna fechou os olhos; Rony mirou os dele nela, em evidente ansiedade incontida.

- Essa música... Eu ouvi alguns ensaios da professora McGonagall. Sinto como se milhares de fadas saíssem do violoncelo dela. Você consegue enxergá-las?

Ele queria poder se perder naquela música junto a ela. Queria sentir a brisa leve que lhe arrepiava os pêlos tocá-lo no ritmo que a professora presenteava seu violoncelo com notas expressivas e contagiantes, mas precisava se concentrar. Balançou a cabeça, decidido.

- Luna... De onde vieram essas roupas que você está usando?

A garota permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

- Então... Você estava procurando por esse vestido? – ela riu baixinho, como se tivesse acabado de provar a alguém alguma hipótese citada anteriormente.

Ele ficou um tanto quanto irritado. Estaria ela brincando com ele?

- Eu sei que a música está boa, mas precisam desse vestido lá em cima. Você sabe que logo a apresentação da professora Minerva vai acabar, e o teatro é em seguida.

Ele olhou sério para a garota, mas esta não abria os olhos. Estava absorta em seus próprios devaneios, sem pressa para voltar à realidade que a cercava. Rony se enfezou.

- Luna, vamos subir agora! Venha logo tirar esse vestido! O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele puxou o braço da garota, com uma careta típica de situações que ele não compreendia muito.

Ainda de olhos fechados, a garota resistiu um pouco ao puxão do amigo, soltando-se assim dele. Quando este já ia puxá-la novamente, ela deslizou rapidamente uma das mãos pelas costas do vestido, abrindo este e deixando-o cair no chão, não dando chance a Ron de fazer qualquer coisa que a impedisse.

O garoto ficou petrificado. Ela abriu os olhos, demonstrando o mesmo semblante curioso de sempre.

- Aqui – Luna pegou o vestido do chão e entregou-o a Rony, que permanecia estático – Me desculpe, mas esse vestido parecia tão... Mágico. Achei que poderia me ajudar com o espelho. Como suspeitei, laranja é uma cor muito valiosa.

Ela continuou falando sobre a cor laranja, e chegou a mencionar sua ligação com o Outono, mas ele já não ouvia nada. Estava estarrecido com a visão que tinha dela: mesmo com os lenços em seu pescoço e o vestido em suas mãos cobrindo sutilmente o sutiã azul coral que a menina usava, ainda assim deixava à mostra boa parte dos seios e do restante do corpo dela, incluindo a calcinha de algodão cinza. Ela parou de falar, jogando-lhe um olhar denso, quase oblíquo.

- O que houve? – Luna tocou o rosto do menino.  
Este mais parecia uma fonte termal de tão quente que era. Não só ele, como outras regiões também pareciam ferver. No que estava pensando? Ela era como uma irmã para ele. Cresceram tão juntos quanto puderam e, mesmo tendo se separado durante um ano, logo no ano seguinte reataram a amizade. Voltavam juntos da escola, almoçavam juntos e se divertiam juntos. Conviviam.

Algo o fazia se sentir sujo. Ela era tão ingênua, tão pura... Tinha certeza de que ela fizera aquilo como símbolo de sua confiança nele, e isso o fazia sentir-se pior ainda. Como poderia ficar excitado com ela, boneca de vidro soprado?

- Ah... É... É que... Eu... Eu... – ele tentou cobrir sua virilha com uma das mãos.

Passos se aproximando. Ele entrou em desespero. O que pensariam dele ali, com uma garota mais nova e despida de boa parte de suas roupas? Tateou rapidamente uma arara de roupas que estava atrás de si, e puxou a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mãos. Era uma japona marrom, já bem empoeirada, mas serviria. Já ia jogando esta por cima da garota, que estava com o olhar vidrado na escadaria, quando os passos cessaram. Era Hermione quem descera para procurar Ron e avisá-lo que dali a seis minutos a apresentação da professora se encerraria, e era preciso que ele estivesse à postos.

Ron não teve nem tempo de se explicar.


	6. Fúria À Primeira Vista

**Capítulo 5 – Fúria À Primeira Vista**

Hermione estava em estado de choque, fincada no degrau da escada que dava acesso à Sala Precisa. Bastou um segundo para que assimilasse a situação que estava presenciando. Rony viu sua expressão mudar da surpresa e espanto para desprezo e indiferença, e ele sabia que aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: estava furiosa com ele. Este fez uma careta de quem acabou de cometer um tremendo engano e percebeu tarde demais.

- Mione, eu... Isso não é o que está pensando!

Luna olhou para a garota, compreensiva. Ainda com o vestido em mãos, andou até a amiga. Por mais que quisesse, Rony não conseguia olhar para nenhuma das duas.

- Aqui – ela sorriu sincera – Era isso que estava procurando, Hermione? Me desculpe, acabei pegando sem pedir e...

- Sem problemas – cortou com gosto a outra garota, pegando o vestido secamente.

Luna franziu o cenho, confusa com a atitude da amiga. Talvez o laranja lhe fosse uma cor negativa, pensou.

- Hermione... – tentou novamente o garoto, forçando sua voz para que saísse um pouco mais certeira que da outra vez.

- Você deveria parar de se perder pelos cantos e voltar para a concentração dos atores. Estamos te esperando há um bom tempo, sabia?! – proferiu feroz a garota, antes de sair bufando, os passos pesados escada acima.

Ele olhou tristonho para o último pedaço de roupa da amiga.

- O que houve com ela, Rony? Ficou chateada por não ter mostrado o espelho, foi isso? – Luna parecia perguntar sem interesse nas respostas.

Ela tinha o olhar fixo em seu interior, buscando uma justificativa razoável e coerente para aquele incidente. Afinal, era amiga de Hermione também, apesar de tudo.

- Ah, é que... – ele logo ergueu o semblante, revoltado - Sei lá eu! Não entendo as mulheres! Sempre complicando tudo, que saco!

E saiu esbravejando baixinho sobre como detestava ter de adivinhar o que se passava com as amigas. Foi subindo a escada, quando Luna deu sua última declaração do dia:

- E que graça teria uma vida sem nada a ser compreendido? – a menina esbanjou um sorriso límpido e simplório – Algumas coisas valem o preço da exaustão.

Ele não parou, nem olhou para trás. Mas aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas em sua mente durante todo o espetáculo, coisa que o ajudou a agüentar o comportamento agressivo de Hermione durante a peça.

De longe, Luna observava-o da platéia.


	7. A Queda

**Capítulo 6 – A Queda**

Na segunda-feira de manhã, quando Ron saiu para se encaminhar à sua escola, ele não se surpreendeu por não encontrar Hermione na esquina de seu quarteirão. Via somente sua rua ali, vazia, escura pelo horário.

Nos últimos anos, muitas coisas mudaram. Muitas famílias construíram casas, ou decidiram por morar lá definitivamente. As ruas foram asfaltadas e havia até praças e monumentos.

Rony ia observando a todos estes em seu doloroso caminho para a escola. Era Outono, e ele não poderia deixar de reclamar da temperatura que fazia naquela manhã.

"Vai ser pior ainda no Inverno", pensou consigo, numa estranha tentativa de consolo.

Foi então que viu, ao longe, um vulto de cabelos volumosos e castanhos. Sentiu um leve sorriso adornar-lhe a face quando constatou quem era: Hermione.

- Hermione! HERMIONE! – ele gritou, correndo na direção da garota, que parecia ignorá-lo.

Ela continuou andando vagarosamente, cabisbaixa. Não parecia muito aberta para pedidos de desculpas, mas o ruivo não desistiria tão fácil.

- Hermione! – ele a alcançou ofegante, agarrando-a bruscamente pelo braço – Hermione, ouça-me, por favor!

Nada. Continuava andando, indiferente.

- Olha, sobre ontem, eu... Não houve nada entre eu e a Luna, tá? Você pode perguntar para ela. Eu sei que a cena parecia meio estranha, mas...

- Mas o quê? Você vai querer me convencer que não é como os outros, que não tem nada no meio das pernas? É isso?

Ele ficou aliviado em ouvir a voz da amiga. Engoliu seco.

- Ah, bem... Não é assim também, Mione. Veja...

- Não há nada para ver, Ron – ela se virou e sorriu cínica – Aproveite.

E, com isso, desvencilhando-se da mão do amigo, ela saiu caminhando a passos largos.

- Espera, eu... Mione!

- Chega – falou a garota, com a voz chorosa.

Ela tinha um dos punhos fechados enquanto caminhava, deixando o amigo para trás, totalmente perdido.

Chegando na escola, ele mal teve tempo de cumprimentar Luna. Correu para sua sala, onde achou seu assento, ao lado de Mione, ocupado por nada menos que Blaise, o moreno com quem havia discutido na noite passada. Este o presenteou com um maldito sorriso amarelo.

- 'Dia, Weasley. Quer sentar? – fez um gesto insinuando que Rony teria de sentar em seu colo.

O ruivo sentiu os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem de raiva. Mas a feição desgostosa de Mione ao lado do Slytherin fez com que ele se controlasse novamente. Sentou-se ao lado de outro aluno da sala, com quem não falava muito. Não tinha muita escolha.

O dia decorreu sem grandes alterações nesse quadro, até que se deu a hora do intervalo, onde Rony pensou ter chance de conversar com a amiga, talvez lhe pagar um café para acalmar os ânimos, oferecer-se para varrer as folhas que caíam aos montes por conta da estação em que estavam, ou qualquer outro favor significativo que a amiga estipulasse.

Mas não a encontrou em lugar algum. Sua irmã decidira faltar, então só lhe restou procurar Luna. Ainda guardava um pouco de constrangimento para com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas tentara não pensar muito naquilo.

Ele sabia que, se pensasse, boa coisa não resultaria. Logo chegaria a um ponto de sua imaginação que, por mais saudável que seja aos adolescentes, não queria utilizar para com Luna. Não com ela, sua doce musa de folhas secas e douradas.

Optou por voltar à sala de aula, ver se conseguia assimilar a matéria que tivera de ligações químicas. Nunca fizera isso sem Mione, mas era o jeito. Por hora.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro feminino, uma garota loira ajeitava os cabelos ensebados em uma presilha fruta-cor, em formato de tomate.

Era Luna quem repousara uma de suas castanholas na pia do banheiro. Dando os toques finais nos cabelos, ficou satisfeita com a forma como a presilha reluzia em sua cabeça. Parecia hipnotizada pela cor, pelo formato, pelos poderes que aquilo poderia conter.

Foi quando Hermione entrou.

A princípio, não havia visto Luna ali, e foi entrando naturalmente, rumo à cabina mais próxima. Ao reparar na última pia da bancada do banheiro, porém, notou nos cabelos palha que já conhecia há tempos – e odiava há horas.

- Luna...

A mais nova sorriu para Hermione.

- Olá, Hermione – estendeu a mão, que segurava outra presilha igual à que usava no cabelo – Você quer uma também?

A garota de cabelos castanhos olhou com um ar incrédulo para o gesto da loira. Como podia uma menina tão nova ser tão cínica? Ou seria _sádica _o termo mais apropriado para descrevê-la?

- Como... Como você pode! – fechou a cara – O Rony, eu...

- Você tem irmãos, Hermione? – Luna fixou os olhos nos de Hermione, como se quisesse fazer uma criança dar-lhe atenção.

-... Não. Mas... Como assim?! Que pergunta foi essa?!

- Imagino que ter irmãos seja como dividir um pouco de você em cada um deles.

Hermione parecia abismada pelo que estava ouvindo. Talvez Luna fosse louca mesmo.

- Não tente desviar do assunto...

- Porque somos todos esculpidos cuidadosamente por nossos pais. Imagino que um artista que tente esculpir mais de uma escultura acabe deixando rebarbas de uma noutra, ou mesmo que haja semelhanças notáveis entre ambas. Não acha?

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Às vezes eu queria saber se tenho algum irmão por aí – ela olhava dispersa, mas com um tom de voz levemente alegre – Além das estrelas, claro. E você, você já achou seus irmãos perdidos por aí?

A mais velha permaneceu introspectiva por um momento, delineando com os olhos a garota loira que agora estava frente a frente consigo. Mas era tão... Claro. Era mais que óbvio que Luna fizera aquilo considerando Rony um irmão. Por mais "no mundo da Lua" que fosse, ela era muito ingênua. Hermione sabia muito bem disso.

Tanto sabia que começou a se sentir extremamente culpada por todo aquele escarcéu e rancor para com a menina. Abraçou Luna com carinho.

- Você acredita muito nas coisas e nas pessoas, sabia? – falou, com um tom materno.

A loira não abraçara Hermione. Ao contrário, tocara esta somente com a ponta dos dedos, não fazendo questão de todos aqueles protocolos delicados que a amiga lhe dedicara. Mesmo assim, esbanjava uma alegria contagiante, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar em alguma argumentação.

- Acho que é você quem não vê além do que te falam.

Hermione sorriu. Teria muito tempo para revogar as declarações da loira. Agora, só queria saber de se redimir com a mesma...


	8. Insanidade

**N/A:** OMG, esse capítulo ficou TÃO pequenininho .. Mas não teve jeito. Tive que isolá-lo tanto do que o precede quanto do que o sucede, então... Aí está.

Não estranhem XD

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Insanidade**

Depois daquilo, as coisas voltaram ao normal... Ou assim pareciam.

Hermione voltou a deixar que Rony a acompanhasse no caminho para casa e a falar com Luna como antes, mas, quanto a Rony e Luna...

Era uma da manhã quando Rony acordou, ofegando. A primeira coisa que notou foi o estranho relevo que se formara à sua frente, decorrente do sonho que acabara de ter. Ou seria um pesadelo?

Tentou se recompor, comprimindo o rosto com as mãos, mas... Era inútil. As imagens do sonho não paravam de jorrar em sua mente, e algo nele queria continuar revendo-as.

Sonhara com ele e uma garota na Sala Precisa, a sós. A garota começava a se despir sensualmente para ele, provocando-o com o roçar de coxas e dedos em suas pernas. Logo, estava completamente nua, começando então a despi-lo, com mordidas e lambidas aleatórias. Quando estava quase sucumbindo à garota sem remorso, mirou seu rosto: era Luna. Nisso, acordou.

No que estava pensando? Luna... Luna era só uma criança! Não que tivesse corpo de uma. Aliás, seu corpo se equiparava ao de muitas de sua série, não deixando nada a desejar. Sua beleza também era... Singular. Por mais que vivesse com os cabelos mal cuidados ou sujos, a garota tinha um carisma que Rony aprendeu a reconhecer com o tempo. Não soava tão errado assim, mas...

Mas ela era só uma criança. Uma eterna sonhadora, devaneio encarnado. Nunca poderia ser deflorada. Seria, para sempre, sua Lua imaculada. Sua estatueta de gelo, esculpida da mais bela forma. Era desleal pensar nela daquela forma.

Com tudo isso, tentou esquecer-se do estado excitado em que se encontrava e acabou por voltar a dormir, depois de certo custo.

Naquela noite, o sonho não reincidiu. Mas ele veio a atormentar-lhe novamente a consciência diversas vezes, perturbando o jovem ruivo cada vez mais, por meses e meses.

Algum tempo depois, foi anunciado que a escola se inscrevera no Torneio de Quadribol Holandês, o que caiu como uma luva para Rony.

Após ser recrutado na peneira para a seleção dos integrantes, a preocupação com treinos e tudo o mais acabou por ocupar a mente do ruivo, que deixou de lado suas fantasias com Luna. Quase todo dia, depois da aula, o rapaz ficava algumas horas a mais na escola, esforçando-se para garantir sua vaga como capitão do time.

Não era o preferido, e sabia disso. Mas também sabia que o favorito pelo colégio, Draco Malfoy, não passava de um Slytherin engomado cuja vaidade destacava-se, enquanto o talento lhe era escasso. Mesmo assim, não poderia vacilar. Não com uma serpente pronta para dar o bote a qualquer erro mínimo que ele deixasse escapar.

Ele não poderia perder para Malfoy.


	9. Rivalidade e Pormenores

**Capítulo 8 – Rivalidade e Pormenores**

Já passava do aniversário de Luna quando Malfoy foi escolhido para capitão, por conta da chegada dos jogos eliminatórios do Torneio.

A decisão fora feita depois de uma série de testes de resistência entre Rony e Malfoy, que se sucedeu acirrada até Rony vacilar numa das flexões finais e acabar por vencido. Ficou enfurecido, claro, e Hermione e Luna foram a seu encontro, animá-lo.

- Ora Rony, não pode deixar que isso te abale... Você continua no time, não é mesmo? – ponderou Hermione.

Rony ficou vermelho.

- Até Neville está no time! Isso não significa NADA! –bufou ele, indo para o banheiro masculino do estádio se trocar.

- Ah... Ele é um estúpido mesmo. Não se contenta com nada! – esbravejou Hermione, frustrada com o pessimismo do amigo – Que droga. – e saiu a passadas largas do estádio, deixando Luna ali.

A loira olhou para a porta do banheiro masculino, escancarada por Rony. Rapidamente, pegou a placa que o caracterizava como masculino e inverteu-a, de modo que ficasse um homem de cabeça para baixo. Adentrou, então, o lugar.

- Seria legal se a gente pudesse simplesmente virar uma dessas placas de ponta cabeça e ir parar num lugar totalmente diferente – comentou distraída, enquanto caminhava rumo a onde estava Rony.

Não demorou a achá-lo, com uma expressão de espanto estampada na cara.

- Lu... Luna?! Aqui... Aqui é o banheiro masculino, Luna! – ele cobria seu tórax com a camisa que acabara de despir.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo era estúpido e sem sentido, porque não seria nada anormal um homem exibir o peito nu para uma mulher, mas... Na hora, tudo o que pôde sentir fora constrangimento, e seu gesto fora instintivo.

A garota sorriu terna, parecendo não se importar com a situação em que se encontrava.

- Rony, você sabe que Draco enfeitiçou seus braços, não sabe?

- Enfeitiçou... O quê?!

- Pois é. Eu o vi sibilando algumas palavras antes dos testes começarem. Tenho certeza de que eram feitiços para te prejudicar, Rony.

Rony logo revirou os olhos. Lá vinham as teorias mirabolantes dela denovo... Só faltava se tratar da teoria da conspiração mágica agora. Largou a camisa num banco próximo a ele e caminhou até a garota, um andar desapontado.

- Olha... Você não precisa me falar isso para me sentir melhor, sim? Eu perdi porque... – ele cerrou os punhos, rangendo levemente os dentes – Argh... Não importa. Tenho que me trocar agora, se não se importa...

O fato de ter perdido para Malfoy lhe era deveras doloroso, e ele não fazia questão de relembrá-lo ou mesmo justificá-lo. Quem dera tivesse sido enfeitiçado.

- Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, Rony – ela sorria, despreocupada – Só queria que você parasse de se martirizar tanto por algo que estava fora do seu controle. Afinal – ela tocou um dos ombros desnudos do menino – eu estava torcendo por você com todas as minhas pimentas de vidro em meu bolso.

O toque de Luna pareceu ter acalmado a ira que se instaurara no ruivo por alguns momentos. Ele olhou ternamente para a garota, se perdendo na jóia rara que estes eram. Sorriu, tocando o rosto da garota.

Luna parecia vidrada no olhar dele. Ela sabia de toda a raiva que ele tinha por Malfoy e como queria ser o capitão do time, para mostrar toda a sua maestria em campo. Sorriu largo, como uma criança.

- Eu tenho orgulho do capitão que você se tornou, Cabeça de Fogo. Quando éramos crianças você jogava muito mal.

Rony parecia não ouvir. Com os olhos semicerrados, o garoto entrara em transe.

- Luna... – ele foi aproximando-se lentamente da garota, os lábios entreabertos.

Rony podia sentir a respiração demorada de Luna, seus seios tocando seu tórax, seus corpos próximos... Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais este fazia o favor de esculpir a garota como uma Vênus, digna de inspirar qualquer artista. E ele era seu dono, seu principal admirador. Com quinze anos, a garota exalava uma beleza própria de uma deusa. _Sua_ deusa.

Quando se deu conta de que estava ereto, tratou de afastá-la de si, sentindo-se um animal. Ele não podia fazer isso. Não com ela. Estudava com diversas opções mais adequadas para descarregar toda a sua fúria hormonal juvenil. Não via porque se utilizar justo de Luna.

A garota olhou-o séria, determinada.

- Acho que vão me deixar usar aquele vestido no teatro desse ano. Você vai participar do teatro denovo?

Rony chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar do dilema em que estava.

- Ah... Teatro? Luna, já tenho dezesseis anos. Não preciso participar novamente...

Ele virou-se de costas, indo separar as roupas que vestiria em sua mochila. Se Luna demorasse muito mais ali, não conseguiria tomar sua ducha.

- Você pode ir como voluntário, mas, eu entendo. O Quadribol é desgastante e deve ser uma prioridade agora – ela saltitou em direção à porta, virou e sorriu – Tchau, Rony. Foi legal conhecer o avesso do banheiro masculino.

Dizendo isso, saiu, desvirando a placa na porta do mesmo e indo em direção à escola.

Rony se despiu, indo para uma das cabinas com chuveiro daquele banheiro.

Por um momento, se sentiu tentado a participar do teatro com Luna, mas a lembrança do torneio de Quadribol logo o fez cair por terra. Mesmo não tendo sido escolhido como capitão, ainda assim era parte importante do time e, por isso, deveria se dedicar inteiramente a treinar dia após dia.


	10. Cólera e Explosão

**N/A:** Outro capítulo pequenino XD E juro pra vocês, quase mudei a fic pra Ron/Draco depois de escrevê-lo...

Mas me controlei. Vou deixar minhas idéias slash para outra fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Cólera e Explosão**

Fixadas as chaves do Torneio de Quadribol Holandês no mural principal da Academia de Ensino Helga Hufflepuff, Rony começou a contagem regressiva. O primeiro jogo seria dali a apenas sete dias, e ele não podia se conter em euforia. Passava o dia festejando com Hermione e com seus colegas de time, sem nem se importar muito com seu andamento no colégio. Afinal, ele poderia ser reconhecido em todo o seu país natal, e isso era muito mais importante.

Faltando apenas três dias, porém, descobriu que o jogo cairia no mesmo dia do teatro de sua irmã e de Luna. Não seria problema para Rony, já que o jogo seria logo após o horário de almoço, enquanto o teatro seria à noite, mas... Algo nele queria que Luna o visse jogando. Queria mostrar para ela todo o seu esplendor e, ao saber que esta não compareceria por conta de ensaios, um sentimento extremamente desagradável se apossou dele. Por um momento, teve vontade de desistir do torneio, ver a amiga ensaiar. Lembrou-se, então, de seu sonho: ser um jogador profissional. O fato de ter pensado em desistir de tudo por uma mera formalidade o enraiveceu.

Nunca desistira de si mesmo por alguém. Nunca. Porque agora, justo com a menina, cogitara essa possibilidade? Havia algo errado. Algo muito errado com ele. Um ódio repentino por Luna tomou conta dele. Por trás daqueles olhos límpidos, talvez a garota escondesse águas escuras e duvidosas. Não! Luna nunca tentaria prejudicá-lo em seu benefício. Como pôde pensar tal atrocidade?

- Merda! – ele socou a parede do banheiro, deixando-se cortar levemente na lateral da mão.

Alguns rapazes que adentraram o banheiro naquele instante se assustaram com a cena e correram porta afora.

- Ora, se não é Weasley, o craque... Ainda está contente com o resultado dos testes de resistência? – sorriu um rapaz louro que se esgueirara sorrateiramente pela porta.

- Draco, eu não estou com humor para esse seu sorriso besta hoje. Nunca estou, aliás... – olhou enfurecido o ruivo, tentando estancar o leve sangramento que se iniciara em sua mão.

Draco sorriu esnobe, aproximando-se.

- Você precisa de um beijinho pra sarar? Acho que minha saliva vale mais do que todo o seu sangue...- riu-se Draco, lançando um olhar desafiador para Ron.

Rony cerrou os punhos. Estava possesso com o fato de Draco Malfoy ser sempre inconveniente e repugnante. Malditos Slytherin.

- Eu já te avisei...

- Oh, tem razão. Aposto como não foi educado para se portar perante a _nobreza_, Weasley. A plebe costuma mesmo agir como um bando de macacos selvagens. Mesmo assim, te perdôo, Weasley.

Ele perdeu a razão.

- Cala... A sua... BOCA! – Rony deu um murro cheio na cara de Draco, sujando esta com seu sangue.

Draco limpou o rosto, enojado. Mirou Rony e cuspiu sangue, resultado do golpe que levou.

- Sangue-ruim... Quer me deixar um imundo como você?! – Draco socou o estômago de Rony, que se ajoelhou, em claro sinal de dor.

- Argh... Maldito seja... Malfoy! – ainda no chão, o ruivo conseguiu dar um murro na virilha de Draco, acertando-o em cheio.

O loiro caiu com os olhos escancarados. Os dois demoraram um pouco até se recomporem dos golpes tomados, e foi Draco quem conseguiu falar, ainda que com certa dificuldade e encolhido no chão, primeiro:

- Ugh... Cretino... Eu posso acabar com você, Ronald Weasley... – ele falava pausadamente, tentando se distrair da dor – Eu vi a sua _amiguinha_ suja entrando no banheiro masculino... Se souberem disso, você sabe...

Rony congelou. Não havia feito nada, afinal, mas... O que seria a palavra dele, um adolescente estourado em seus plenos dezesseis anos, contra a de Draco Malfoy, o aluno santo e imaculado? Nunca acreditariam, ainda mais se considerasse a beleza de Luna. E o que fariam com ele se descobrissem? Não o expulsariam, evidentemente, mas... O Torneio!

- Você não ousaria... – Rony agora se apoiava na cuba da pia, numa tentativa de se levantar – Você sabe que o time precisa de mim... _Você_ precisa de mim.

- Eu posso me cuidar sozinho... – Draco também tentava, embora com mais dificuldade que Rony, se erguer do chão.

Os dois, devidamente erguidos, lavaram seus rostos e se encararam, um afrontando o outro silenciosamente.

- Maldito seja, Malfoy... – o ruivo saiu do banheiro, bufando de raiva.

Draco sorriu. Não falaria nada. Não naquele momento, pelo menos. Haveria o momento certo para se manifestar, e ele sabia que não era aquele.


	11. O Dia D

**Capítulo 10 – O Dia D**

Enfim, chegou o grande dia. Rony despediu-se das amigas e da irmã logo pela manhã, indo com o pessoal do time para o ônibus que os levaria até o lugar do jogo.

Construído a pouco mais de quarenta minutos a pé da escola ficava o estádio holandês, estrategicamente posicionado fora do núcleo mais populoso da Holanda para evitar congestionamentos nas cidades e incômodos aos nativos dali. Há mais de duzentos e quinze anos eram realizados torneios de Quadribol ali. Não só de seleções juniores (como era o caso de Ronald Weasley), mas de seleções adultas, e até mesmo de outras modalidades esportivas.

Para Rony, é claro, o fato de irem de ônibus era mera formalidade. Os técnicos do time afirmaram que era para evitar a fadiga desnecessária dos jogadores. "Bobagem", pensara o ruivo, "Se agüentam partidas de até duas horas de Quadribol, porque não haveriam de agüentar uma caminhada de quarenta minutos?".

Mesmo assim, lá estava ele na fila de rapazes que estavam entrando no ônibus, com uma mochila nas costas e alguns documentos amassados na mão.

Por um momento, olhou para a mão esquerda, onde Luna havia desenhado com o dedo indicador uma nuvem. Mesmo sem utilizar tinta, ele podia enxergá-la ali, nitidamente, o que o fez sentir uma leve pontada no estômago. Desde quando ligava tanto para esse tipo de coisa? Era algo tão comum vindo de Luna, não havia porque se importar.

Começava a se recordar da conversa breve que tivera com ela, antes de correr para o estacionamento da escola:

"Você se recorda da vez que te disse que as nuvens eram os olhos do céu?", ela sorriu, questionadora, "Pois bem. Com isso, tenho certeza de que todas elas estarão olhando por você. Será muito melhor jogar sem chuva, não é? Você nunca foi bom em lidar com água, Cabeça de Fogo...", finalizou, desenhando então a nuvem na mão de Rony, que a observava atônito.

Ela era tão...

- Ronald Weasley... Quer fazer o favor de mostrar seus documentos? – disse uma voz seca.

Rony balançou a cabeça, voltando ao presente. Quem lhe chamara fora o professor Snape, um homem ligeiramente alto (embora Rony já estivesse prestes a alcançá-lo), de cabelos escuros, escorridos e levemente oleosos, com uma feição amargurada. Era mais um dos professores que teria de aturar no ano seguinte, quando completasse dezessete anos. Por ora, este estava somente acompanhando a viagem, por ser uma das pessoas de confiança do diretor da escola (coisa que Rony nunca entendeu porquê).

- Aqui – respondeu o ruivo, sisudo, mostrando os documentos que tinha em mãos.

- Interessante... Vejo que seu cuido para com objetos é deveras notável – debochou o professor, devolvendo os papéis amassados para Ron – Espero que não seja igualmente cuidadoso com meus deveres ano que vem, senhor Weasley.

Rony fechou a cara, entrando bruscamente no ônibus. Para um esporte que requeria a presença de somente quinze jogadores em quadra, seu time, nomeado Chudley Cannons, tinha reservas além da conta. Um time normal de Quadribol conta, em média, com nove reservas. O Chudley Cannons, porém, contava com quatorze. Considerando que o máximo de jogadores deveria ser de trinta, ter vinte e nove chegava a ser um absurdo. Ron só se deu conta do fato quando percebeu que o ônibus contava com poucos bancos vazios, e tratou logo de ir para junto de seus colegas de Gryffindor, com quem se dava melhor. A viagem seria de apenas quinze minutos, mas não queria passar nem meio segundo perto dos Slytherin, a não ser dentro de campo. E já era muito...

Tentou iniciar uma conversa com Neville, mas esse ficou ligeiramente enjoado por conta das irregularidades na estrada e foi logo para o banheiro do ônibus. Frustrado, Ron foi interagir com alguns rapazes de Gryffindor que estavam sentados nos bancos ao redor. Foi uma conversa breve e divertida até, finalmente, chegarem ao estádio.

Rony arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto. Nunca havia visto um estádio tão grande em sua vida.

"E pensar que vou jogar aqui!", pensou consigo, radiante. Ele não poderia estar melhor.

Draco observava-o de longe, um sorriso sádico esboçado em seu rosto. Em breve, a alegria de Rony teria de acabar, e ele sabia o jeito perfeito de fazer com que isso ocorresse. Voltou-se para dois colegas de Slytherin e comentou, sussurrando:

- Vocês vão ver... Esse infeliz tentou me sujar com o sangue imundo dele. É a hora de purificar o time.

Os dois amigos riram abobados, sem entender muito bem o que Malfoy havia dito.

* * *

Ronald Weasley estava terminando de se vestir junto de seus colegas quando o pensamento de que o jogo começaria dali a trinta minutos o apavorou. Ficou temporariamente paralisado no banco em que se encontrava sentado.

- O que foi, Rony? Tudo bem? – perguntou um dos garotos de Gryffindor.

- Ah... É... É, tudo bem – ele lançou um sorriso falso para o amigo, tentando enganar a si próprio.

Não, não estava tudo bem. Logo, ele enfrentaria uma escola holandesa, e o jogo era decisivo para saber se o time continuaria no campeonato ou não. Não poderiam ser eliminados logo na primeira rodada; seria vergonhoso. Rony engoliu seco.

Levantou-se desajeitado, tentando controlar a sensação de pânico que aquele pensamento dera, e partiu para fora do banheiro masculino, indo para a sala de concentração do time, onde Malfoy, o professor Snape e os demais jogadores que já estavam pronto o aguardavam. Aos poucos, os outros foram chegando também, até que o time todo estava finalmente ali.

- Podemos fazer a formação em W, para depois os laterais esquerdo e direito recuarem em caso de emergência – começou Draco, num tom de voz arrogante.

- Draco, você sabe que nossos jogadores centrais não estão acostumados com um campo assim tão grande – começou Rony, revoltado com a falta de senso de espaço de Draco – O espaçamento entre eles pode ser o suficiente para a equipe adversária se aproveitar. Lembre-se de que eles estão acostumados com esse campo e...

Antes que prosseguisse, Draco fez questão de interrompê-lo:

- Devo lembrar-lhe quem foi escolhido capitão do time, Weasley? Espero não ter de refrescar sua memória sobre alguns incidentes... – ele sorriu, pedante.

Rony ficou vermelho de raiva, enquanto Snape olhou discretamente para os dois. Parecia farejar algo diferente no ar.

- Seu patético... Estou tentando ajudar o time, senhor Todo Poderoso! – rosnou Ron, sem conseguir se controlar.

- Ah, e quem te ensinou a dispor jogadores em campo? – Draco fez uma pequena pausa, o suficiente para deixar claro para Rony o que viria a seguir - A garota que estava contigo no banheiro masculino?

Estava tudo acabado. Rony sentiu o chão escapar-lhe os pés, ao passo que Snape já fixara o olhar inquisidor em sua pessoa.


	12. Mãos Atadas

**Capítulo 11 – Mãos Atadas**

- _Garota no banheiro masculino?_ – repetiu Snape, com um tom de asco na voz – Espero que o que eu tenha ouvido errado, senhor Weasley...

Draco olhou cínico para o Rony:

- Mil perdões, Weasley. Não deveria ter contado?

Rony era só raiva. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer; sua situação já estava ruim o suficiente. O que quer que fizesse ali, seria só mais um fator contra si mesmo. Tentava se concentrar na tarefa de elaborar uma resposta convincente para Snape, mas nada lhe vinha em mente. Como queria que Hermione estivesse ali naquele momento...

- Ah, é... Bem, eu... Ah... Ela... – sentia-se um demente, soltando fragmentos de sentenças que não faziam sentido algum.

- Faltam apenas quinze minutos para o jogo. Draco, suba com o time. Quanto à você, Weasley – Snape voltou-se para o ruivo com um olhar de desprezo – Você vai ficar comigo até o jogo terminar. Temos que ter uma pequena conversa...

O garoto mordeu os lábios com tamanha fúria que pôde sentir pequenos cortes se formando, por conta da pele ressecada dos mesmos. Mas ele não estava se importando com isso. Não. Tudo o que mais queria era dilacerar Draco sem pressa nenhuma, só ouvindo seus uivos de dor.

Dor. A mesma que o atingira quando viu todos do time olhando para ele e, em seguida, subindo. Pôde jurar ter ouvido alguns deles sussurrando entre si frases do tipo "É isso aí, Rony" ou "Então ele não é tão sonso assim", ou mesmo alguns "Ele?", vindos dos garotos de Slytherin.

Assim que todos deixaram o recinto, Snape fez questão de aproximar-se do garoto, de forma intimidadora. Encarou-o por um momento, antes de começar a falar, com certo cinismo na voz calma:

- Então... Com deve saber, temos um regimento escolar muito rígido quanto a certas práticas, senhor Weasley – ele rodeava o garoto, como um predador que cerca sua presa – O que o senhor fazia com uma garota no banheiro masculino?

Ele fitou Rony, numa clara tentativa de intimidá-lo a dizer a verdade. Ou o que ele acreditava ser a verdade.

- Eu não... – por um momento Rony titubeou, mas logo recobrou o tom de voz indignado e rebelde – Eu não estava fazendo nada com ela! Ela só foi lá ver se eu estava bem...

- Ah sim... E que parte de você ela foi _verificar?_ – zombou Snape, parando por um momento atrás de Rony.

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas, virando-se para encarar o professor e retrucar seu olhar à altura.

- Nada além do que uma _amiga_ verificaria, _senhor_. Ela só foi falar comigo e nada mais.

- Quem era a garota, Weasley? – ele perfurou Ron com o escuro denso dos olhos.

Era a maré azul e turbulenta contra o vácuo hipnótico e amedrontador. Mas Rony não recuaria.

- Não interessa, professor. Vou ter de repetir que não fizemos nada!?

- Muito bem, senhor Weasley. Se insiste nesse jogo infantil – Snape voltou a circular em volta do garoto, mais ansioso do que antes – então temo que sua expulsão permanente do time seja minha única escolha.

- Mas... Mas você não pode!

- Você não negou o fato de uma garota ter entrado consigo no banheiro masculino, Weasley. Independente do que fizeram lá ou não, já é uma infração. Os complementos da mesma ficam por conta de quem interpreta o fato, e eu não creio que o senhor tenha agido de forma ingênua numa oportunidade como esta.

Rony caiu por si. Agora percebera como fora tolo desde o começo. Se tivesse questionado a verdade de Draco... Ele sabia que Snape provavelmente o defenderia, tendo em mente que ambos moravam em Slytherin, mas, ainda assim, teria o benefício da dúvida a seu favor, e poderia ter ido jogar livremente, deixando para discutir o assunto depois. Naquele momento, porém, essa chance estava perdida.

Ele não conseguiria permanecer ali por muito mais tempo sem se sentir um fracasso.

- Tudo bem. Já que estou expulso, não ficarei nem mais um minuto aqui! – rosnou Rony, indo bruscamente em direção às escadarias que o levariam para fora dali.

Snape ergueu o braço por um momento, no intuito de impedi-lo, mas não fazia questão de manter Rony ali. Resignou-se, então, a fazer notas mentais sobre como poderia prejudicar o aluno no ano seguinte, enchendo-o com lições e mais lições. Sorriu mentalmente.

Rony, por outro lado, bufava de raiva.

O ruivo tornou os quarenta minutos que normalmente levaria para voltar à escola em duas horas. Ele fez questão de se demorar, descontando a raiva em cada pequeno objeto que notava estar no chão: pedras, gravetos, qualquer coisa que pudesse chutar.

Ele não cabia dentro de si, tamanha era sua ira. Não lhe ocorreu naquele momento culpar Luna. Não, ele estava furioso com Draco, aquele topetudo imbecil. Sua vontade era arrebentar a cara do louro sem delongas, mas ser expulso do time já era suficiente. Ser expulso da escola também não estava em seus planos. Escola...

Pensou em correr até lá, ajudar Luna com o preparo da peça. Luna... Não, ele não agüentaria os olhares curiosos e questionadores em cima dele, e a resposta derrotada que seria forçado a dar... Aquilo seria demais para ele.

Achou melhor continuar o caminho lentamente, sem rumo algum, como meio de acalmar a si mesmo. Quando chegou num ponto ainda remoto de Ravenclaw, deu-se conta que estava andando em direção à Floresta Proibida e decidiu parar um pouco, sua cólera ainda persistente em sua mente.

- AAAH! Mas que MERDA! – ele socou uma árvore que estava a alguns centímetros de si, arquejando irado, ignorando a dor que acometera sua mão.

Nada doeria mais do que ser expulso por uma bobagem, um mero descuido. Então, parou para pensar no que causara sua expulsão: Luna.

Sim, a garota era a causa de tudo aquilo. Ela quem se convidara para entrar no banheiro masculino sem mais nem menos enquanto ele se trocava, ela quem invadira seus sonhos e o deleitara ilusoriamente, e ele não conseguia entender o porque disso. Ou simplesmente não queria enxergar.

Foi se aproximando aos poucos da Floresta, derrotado. Segurava com a mão esquerda a sua direita, a qual usou para socar a árvore. Pela segunda vez, havia cortado aquela mão por conta de seu ódio flamejante. Tanto quanto seus cabelos, ele imaginou que diria Luna. Ou talvez não.

Quando ergueu o olhar, se deparou com o começo da Floresta Proibida. A mesma Floresta que iam juntos, ele e Luna, quando pequenos e onde, raramente, levava Hermione para que esta lhe explicasse alguma lição. Foi ali, também, que Luna dissera, certa vez, que as nuvens eram os olhos do céu. O menino ignorou aquela metáfora quando a ouviu, mas agora se questionava sobre o teor dela. O que a garota queria dizer com aquilo?  
"Ah... Basta de pensar nela um pouco!", ele se repreendeu mentalmente. Mas tal repreensão não se fez necessária.

Algo mais fez com que Rony desviasse sua atenção momentaneamente.


	13. Floresta Proibida

**Capítulo 12 – Floresta Proibida**

- LUNA! Luna, eu sei que você está aí! Apareça AGORA! – gritava Hermione, num tom desesperado, adentrando a Floresta.

Rony correu, tentando acompanhá-la. Percorreram um bom espaço da Floresta, até que Rony achou prudente avisar a amiga que estava ali. Esta estava tão atônita que nem se ligara na presença dele.

- Mione... MIONE! – Ron chamou a amiga, curioso com os gritos desta. Seu estômago começou a embrulhar sutilmente.

- Rony... Ah, Rony... A Luna sumiu! Esse ano o teatro vai ser antes de tudo, e já está para começar e... – a garota parecia tentar não embromar as palavras, mas estas saiam deveras afobadas de sua boca – Você sabe que eu me candidatei para participar novamente da peça, Ron, e se nós não nos apressarmos, vamos...

Rony contraiu o rosto, em sinal de preocupação. Não havia visto traço nenhum que indicasse a passagem de Luna por ali, e isso era terrível.

Hermione estacou, virando-se para ele.

- Espere... Você não deveria estar no jogo, Ron? Quer dizer... Eu sei que partidas de Quadribol não tem uma duração pré-estabelecida, mas... Imaginei que fosse terminar mais tarde – ela lançou um olhar interrogativo, caminhando lentamente para frente.

- Ahm... – ele desviou o olhar, tentando localizar Luna e deixar a questão de lado, mas o fizera em vão – Bom, o jogo acabou mais cedo.

Ele não queria começar uma sessão interrogatória com Hermione. Mal havia digerido a expulsão e já seria forçado a admiti-la para terceiros? Achou por bem deixar para depois, quando estivesse mais calmo e disposto a tripudiar a imagem de Snape que tinha para a garota. Esta franziu o cenho, um tanto quanto incrédula.

- Bom, se você diz... – ela voltou a apressar o passo, tentando se concentrar em sua tarefa.

Assim que a alcançou, Rony ergueu a mão esquerda e parou Hermione pelo ombro.

- Hermione... – ele procurava cautelosamente as palavras que usaria, não sabendo muito bem como se expressar – Olha, eu sei que esse não é seu primeiro teatro, mas... Acho que você não deixa de valorizá-lo por conta disso, né? Vá indo, deixe que eu procure por Luna.

Ele estava inseguro, com medo da amiga se sentir ofendida. E foi o que aconteceu.

- Como assim?! Eu perdi a Luna, e eu hei de achá-la também! – ela bufou, se desvencilhando da mão de Rony. Sua voz continha um leve toque de ciúme impresso, o qual Rony não identificou na hora.

- Eu estou falando sério, Hermione. Você... – por alguma razão, ele queria se ver a sós com Luna, descobrir sozinho o porque dela estar lá. Era como se a garota estivesse esperando sua chegada ali, naquele momento... Ou ele acha isso.

- Você o quê, Ron? – Hermione olhou para o ruivo com rancor nos olhos, a voz impiedosa.

- Você tem o teatro, oras! – tentou contornar o ruivo, bravo com a atitude da amiga. Porque ela sempre tinha de complicar as coisas? Mulheres...

- Pois a Luna também tem – os lábios da garota tremiam – Não era isso que você ia me falar, não é? Eu sei o que é, Ron...

O garoto arregalou os olhos, confuso. Ela sabia o que era _o quê?_ Hermione era muito inteligente, e possuía um dom único de absorver conhecimento sem grande dificuldade. Mas isso não lhe atribuía a capacidade de saber o que se passava com ele. Nem ele próprio sabia, quanto menos uma pessoa alheia.

- Sabe o quê? – ele esbravejou, gesticulando bruscamente – Você tem uma mínima idéia de como tem sido meus dias ultimamente? _Tem?!_

As pupilas de Hermione dilataram levemente, e Ron teve a impressão que ela estava prestes a chorar, o que o fez parar por um momento. O que estava fazendo com sua amiga?

- Não, Ron, eu não sei! Mas você quer saber como foram os _meus_ dias? Quer?! Pois eu te digo! – ela percebeu uma leve tentativa de interrupção de Rony, e tratou de impedi-la – Eu tive que te agüentar falando _só_ de Quadribol e lamentando que a _Luna_ não poderia ver seu jogo, mas... Mas, e _eu_, Ron? E eu, onde fico? – ela entreabriu os lábios, aproximando-se lentamente dele – Ah, Rony, se você soubesse...

Rony retorceu os músculos faciais, em evidente angústia. Agora entendera o porque das atitudes de Hermione em diversas ocasiões. Desde a vez que o flagrara com Luna na Sala Precisa até o presente momento, ela sempre deixou claro o que sentia, mas ele foi tolo e não interpretou bem os sinais. E agora, como proceder?

Hermione segurou os ombros de Ron, se aproximando de sua boca. Este estava em pânico, sem reação, mas um lampejo de lucidez interveio em sua mente.

- Eu... – Hermione tentou beijá-lo.

Rony recuou, afastando-a levemente.

- Não, Hermione... Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso com você – ele deixou um leve tom de desespero tomar conta de sua voz.

Hermione parou, o olhar derrotado fixado no chão. Ergueu então a face, que exibia algumas lágrimas escorrendo e um sorriso forçado:

- Acho que, no fim das contas, eu já sabia... – ela secou as lágrimas com uma das mãos, a qual parou para observar por um breve instante - Eu sonhei com você por tanto tempo que cansei de acreditar, e agora é tarde de mais para nós.

- Nunca houve _nós_, Hermione... Desculpa.

- Tudo bem... – a garota se recompunha aos poucos - Vá logo. Deve ter alguém naquele colégio que saiba as falas dela, afinal – sorriu por uma última vez e saiu, a passadas largas, dali.

Rony comprimiu uma das mãos contra o próprio peito, sentindo um pesar enorme. Ele não poderia ter feito de forma diferente, senão estaria mentindo para si e para a garota, mas... Mas mesmo assim, doeu vê-la daquela forma. Por quanto tempo deixou a garota sonhar em vão com sua pessoa? Não importava mais.

Ele tinha que achar Luna, e rápido. Onde teria a loura se enfiado agora? Da última vez que fora procurá-la ali, esta estava no topo de uma árvore de pequeno porte, mas, quanto mais adentrava a Floresta, menos este tipo de árvore aparecia, e árvores cada vez mais altas tomavam seus lugares. Rony se deu conta de quão trabalhoso seria achar uma menina totalmente aluada ali, naquela imensidão verde que agora ia se tornando menos iluminada.

Enquanto andava de forma agoniada, algo tocou o braço de Rony sutilmente, o que ele acreditou ser uma formiga. Quando o garoto olhou, porém, entrou em pânico: uma aranha de cinco centímetros tinha acabado de aterrissar em seu antebraço direito, e movia-se lentamente em direção ao pescoço do ruivo.

- AAAAAAH! – ele berrou, em desespero, os olhos arregalados e vidrados no pequeno aracnídeo, que pareceu não se importar e continuou sua escalada.

Rony começou a correr se debatendo de olhos fechados, torcendo para que o bicho decidisse poupar sua vida. Afinal, como poderia ter certeza de que aquele pequeno ser não seria um assassino? O pensamento de poder morrer com apenas uma mordida o apavorou mais ainda, e foi o que o fez continuar correndo desgovernado.

Quando deu por si, a sensação das patas da aranha havia sumido. Ele abriu os olhos e, ainda inseguro, olhou para o braço. Ela não estava mais lá. Começou, então, a olhar ao redor, em busca de qualquer ameaça do tipo. Mas, ao contrário de aranhas, o que achou foi muito maior: o Rio Rhine. O famoso Rio que nascia na Holanda e cortava o condomínio, seguindo Europa abaixo. A visão fez com que Rony se perguntasse o quão distante estaria da escola naquele momento, sabendo que ele fazia parte de Ravenclaw.

"Onde aquela louca se meteu?", ele se perguntava, vislumbrando as águas agitadas do rio. Estava a, pelo que podia julgar, quatro metros de altura do mesmo. Foi quando avistou, ao longe, algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Assim que identificou o que era, não teve mais tempo para nada além de pular.


	14. Uma Fúria Só

**Capítulo 13 – Uma Fúria Só**

Os quatro metros se transformaram em quinhentos quando Rony finalmente mergulhou no Rio, num baque oco. Sentiu uma ardência percorrer-lhe o corpo todo, por conta da temperatura e da fúria das águas que agora travavam uma luta contra ele. Este, por sua vez, aplicava toda a voracidade que podia concentrar para ir contra os golpes impiedosos de Rhine, que mais parecia um deus enfurecido a um calmo rio.

- LUNA! – ele gritou, sem muita esperança de que a garota ouvisse.

Ele podia ver que a garota estava presa pelo vestido em uma das margens do rio, inconsciente. Seu vestido rasgava aos poucos, e logo ela estaria entregue ao espírito frio daquele rio, que provavelmente a levaria à sua última jornada. Deixando de lado os pensamentos do que poderia acontecer, Rony tratou de fazer sua parte para evitar aquilo. Pouco a pouco, o ruivo foi se aproximando de Luna, agradecendo mentalmente a todos os treinamentos árduos aos quais fora submetido para entrar no time de Quadribol.

Lembrou-se mais uma vez da face de Snape e Draco, que deveriam estar rindo dele a essa altura. A fúria que sentiu foi o suficiente para aproximá-lo de Luna.

"Mas que merda! Porque mulheres cismam com roupas tão paparicadas? Será que não pensam na possibilidade de cair num rio?", ele esbravejava mentalmente, enquanto tentava desprender a parte do vestido que continuava enganchada. Não demorou muito para que sua paciência se esgotasse e então, num ato brusco, puxou Luna com toda a força que pôde, trazendo-a consigo. Na hora, nem perceberam que boa parte da saia do vestido havia ficado ali. Foi só quando conseguiu subir num trecho onde a margem se aproximara mais do Rio e encostar Luna numa árvore que viu o estrago.

Teria de dar uma ótima explicação para tudo aquilo, tendo em mente que Snape já devia ter comentado com os outros professores sobre o incidente do banheiro. Aliás, se voltasse para a escola, ele temia ter uma reputação vergonhosa dentre os professores. Mesmo assim, tinha que se preocupar com a garota que jazia ali, de olhos fechados.

- Luna? – Rony chacoalhou a garota de leve – Luna, acorde, Luna... Luna! – ele começou a chacoalhá-la de forma mais frenética, ficando desesperado – LUNA!

Nada. O ruivo ficou pálido, aproximando seu rosto do peito da garota. O alívio foi imediato ao sentir uma pulsação nítida vinda dali. Mas... Isso significava então que ela estava dormindo? Só podia, mesmo sem fazer muito sentido.

Ele ajeitou a cabeça da garota gentilmente em uma de suas coxas, recostando-se na árvore que antes abrigava Luna e sorriu, sem muito que fazer.

"O que estaria fazendo para cair no rio, afinal?", ficou se perguntando, alisando os cabelos louros de Luna com um sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo embaraçados, eles eram os fios mais doces que alguém poderia tocar.

Por um momento, Rony olhou ao redor, para certificar-se novamente de que não havia mais nenhuma aranha ao redor. Sentiu-se seguro quando constatou que aquela infeliz que lhe tocara o braço fora a única em toda a Floresta.

Voltando o olhar para Luna, começou a imaginar o que diria à garota. Eram tantas emoções que permeavam seu interior, e seu corpo de dezesseis anos era pouco para abrigar tamanha euforia. Podia enxergar várias nuvens no céu, como as que apareciam quando os dois corriam quando pequenos.

Era uma sensação ótima, e ele lembrava com saudade dos tempos que não voltariam. Foi então que seus olhos baixaram para uma das coxas da menina, agora expostas por conta do puxão que ele dera quando ainda estavam no rio.

"Que merda...", ele se debatia mentalmente, desviando, com grande custo, o olhar daquela parcela de carne que lhe atraíra imensamente, "Desejá-la seria como... Como desejar a Gina! Que horror!".

- Uaaah... – bocejava agora Luna, despertando lentamente de seu sono, que ela jurava ter durado séculos.

Antes que Rony pudesse descobrir o rosto, ela logo constatou, pensativa:

- ...Rony? Está brincando de "Cadê você"?

O garoto tratou de separar as mãos do rosto rapidamente, deixando as bochechas coradas à vista da garota. Olhos nos olhos, ele sentia todo o frio daquela noite esvair aos poucos, como se seus poros estivessem protegidos por aquela garota encantadora.

- Ah... É, eu... – a garota estava a poucos centímetros dele, mas este não se deixou dissimular e, pigarreando, retomou o tom de voz irritadiço de sempre – Calma lá! O que você estava fazendo por aqui, à uma hora dessas, Luna?! Não deveria estar no teatro?

Ela se ergueu da coxa do garoto e olhou-o vagamente, antes de focar o olhar numa árvore distante deles e falar, num rom de voz didático:

- Você se lembra do medo das árvores da chegada do outono, Rony?

Rony não pôde se conter em perplexidade: onde Luna queria chegar com aquela lembrança tão velha e sem importância? Já ia censurá-la em seus rodeios, mas sua curiosidade foi mais forte:

- ... Sim, me lembro sim.

- Eu achei que poderia compreender seu medo só por ter conhecimento deste, Rony. Mas a gente não sabe como as coisas são só conhecendo seus nomes, né? Senão, todo mundo saberia como o Draco é covarde, bastando somente saber o nome completo dele – ela alisava a grama com certo prazer, como se tivesse acordado de um longo coma – Como poderia ajudar todas essas árvores falando para elas não terem medo e só? Não é justo para com elas...

À medida que Luna foi argumentando, Rony deixou de se ater ao fato da garota estar tratando de dores arbóreas. Por mais séria que fosse a convicção de Luna em afirmar que se tratava do medo das árvores, algo no garoto lhe deixava em dúvida: estaria ela tendo outro devaneio qualquer ao falar de árvores, ou estaria entrando num dilema mais importante, que envolvia pessoas, somente usando árvores como uma analogia? Afinal, era Luna quem estava falando. Concluiu que seria impossível saber e, então, se deixou continuar a ouvir a garota.

- Achei que Rhine saberia me mostrar como as árvores se sentem – ela finalizou, calmamente.

Rony esperou durante alguns segundos, na esperança de que a garota compartilhasse suas conclusões com ele, mas esta nada mais falou, forçando-o a admitir sua ansiedade em saber:

- E...?

- F – respondeu de pronto a garota, sorrindo – Ganhei.

- Não! Quer dizer... Nada disso justifica você ter se jogado no rio, Luna! Você poderia ter morrido se eu não estivesse por aqui para te socorrer! Não me venha com essas bobagens – ele se ergueu, abandonando a garota sentada no chão, e começou a andar de um lado a outro, gesticulando ferozmente – Será que você não poderia ter simplesmente PERGUNTADO pra ele?! Você fez isso com as árvores, afinal!

Luna encarou o garoto, conformada. Este não entendera nada do que ela falara.

- Você se preocupa muito com as palavras, Rony, mesmo não as usando nas horas certas – ela se ajeitou ajoelhada, voltando o olhar para a grama – Isso incomodava muito a Hermione.

O garoto corou de raiva. Ele não sabia porque, nem de onde vinha aquele sentimento brusco, muito menos como controlá-lo. Num ímpeto de fúria, ergueu a garota pelos antebraços, colocando-a contra uma árvore.

- O que você quer de mim, afinal?! O que a Hermione tem a ver?

A garota parecia se divertir ingenuamente com aquilo, como se estivesse brincando de aviãozinho com o pai. Sorriu e começou a falar, no tom de voz mais doce que Rony já ouvira:

- Eu sempre pensei em você como o Outono, Rony. Seu cabelo parece um monte de folhas secas costuradas num colar, e seus olhos refletem o céu do Outono.

Mesmo tendo caído em si e visto o modo como avançara na garota, Rony continuava pressionando-a. O modo como ela proferia tudo que pensava em forma de charada fervia seu sangue. Foram mais de dez anos repletos de quebra-cabeças incompletos, e ele estava farto daquilo.

- Pare com isso! Você não é capaz de dar uma resposta coerente uma vez na vida?

Luna pareceu não compreender a reclamação do rapaz e continuou seu raciocínio, tocando com as pequenas mãos as de Rony, as quais ele usava para pressionar os ombros dela agora:

- Entretanto, acho que você é mais parecido com o Verão. Não soube interpretar todas as suas riscas oculares anteriormente.

- Mas que raio...

- Sempre achei que você descrevesse plátanos nos seus olhos, Cabeça de Fogo. Só que... – ela fez uma pausa, fitando-o intensamente – Na verdade, nada mais são do que faíscas. Seus olhos são perfeitas nuvens de Verão... Afobadas para chover.

Sua ira foi domada por um sentimento de culpa enorme. Sentia como se suas mãos estivessem sujas com o sangue da menina, como se a tivesse machucado profundamente. Mas... Ele não queria soltá-la.

- Uma vez você me disse que as nuvens são os olhos do céu. Por quê? Porque não as estrelas?

O olhar penetrante da garota foi substituído por todo um semblante sereno e seguro.

- Você já viu estrelas, Rony?

- Claro que já vi! Não sou cego... – o garoto revirara os olhos, num ato infantil.

- Existem muitas estrelas no céu. Eu me prestava a olhar uma por uma no telescópio do meu pai, até que ele me disse que nunca conseguiria fazer isso.

- É óbvio! Você pretendia ficar todos os anos da sua vida olhando naquele treco, sem fazer mais nada?! – ele voltou a pressionar a garota com as mãos, dessa vez demonstrando indignação para com esta, mas Luna pareceu não se importar.

- Ele me disse que existem tantas estrelas no céu quanto pessoas na Terra, e eu não posso ver todas as pessoas da Terra com o telescópio dele, mesmo ele sendo muito bom...

- Telescópios não foram feitos para verem pessoas, e você sabe disso.

- Então, Rony, as estrelas no céu somos _nós_.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, mais uma vez decepcionado com o fato de acreditar que a garota poderia lhe dar uma resposta coerente.

- Você andou assistindo _Rei Leão_, Luna?

A garota parecia confusa.

- Rei... Leão? Não, não, Rony... Nunca vi uma estrela que fosse reflexo de um leão, muito menos que fosse rei. Embora o Sol possa...

-... _Reflexo?_

- Olhe para o céu, Rony. Tenho certeza que vai ver o nosso reflexo.

Rony olhou displicentemente para o céu, ironizando o que a garota havia lhe dito. O que ele não esperava era ver ali, logo acima deles, duas estrelas próximas, uma mais brilhante que a outra. Ele corou, voltando o olhar para a garota.

- Luna...

A garota olhava para cima tão concentrada que nem percebeu o momento em que seus lábios foram tocados pela fúria calorosa de Rony. Este, por sua vez, desprezara totalmente o pouco de sanidade que o mantivera distante da pequena dama que tinha entre os braços, soltando a fera que urrava por mais e mais desde aquele dia, há exatos doze meses atrás, quando viu aquela escultura que era Luna Lovegood.

O gosto dos lábios de Luna era uma mescla entre sua inocência e as águas cristalinas do rio que a banhara há pouco, e ele se sentia o ser mais afortunado de toda a humanidade por poder provar aquele coquetel da natureza, feito especialmente para ele, e somente ele. A idéia de estar profanando lábios virgens o fazia delirar, e ele queria mais. Assim, prensou o corpo da garota contra a árvore que estava atrás de Luna, ocupando suas mãos com a cintura bem esculpida dela.

Por um momento, ela afastou o rosto do garoto, contemplativa:

- Oh Verão, agora que Rhine me ensinou sobre o Outono, será você o designado para me responder sobre a Primavera?

A irritabilidade de Rony perante a interrupção sem nexo da garota fez com que este voltasse a beijá-la energicamente, e esta não recuou. No fundo, ele sabia que ela poderia domá-lo se quisesse. Por menor que fosse, ela sempre o domou de certa forma. E sabia também que transar com uma garota tão pura parecia errado, mas... Ali, naquela noite sozinha e estrelada, aquilo parecia tão certo.

Não foi preciso muito tempo delineando o corpo da garota com as mãos para que o ruivo sentisse a pulsação vinda de sua virilha se tornar incontrolável. Ele podia sentir todos os poros do corpo de Luna ali, só para ele, e isso o deixou mais excitado ainda.

Raramente havia tido oportunidades de ficar com garotas, por conta de sua amizade com Hermione, que sempre o tutelava. Isso, junto com a testosterona pura que corria em seu sangue adolescente, fazia com que Rony não se agüentasse por muito tempo, e começou a passar a mão pela parte interna da coxa da garota, que parecia apreciar, ainda que de forma estranhamente doce, tudo aquilo. Era como se esta encarasse tudo como um experimento simples, sem medos nem receios.

Por conta do rasgo sofrido pelo vestido, este não encontrou dificuldade para fincar os dedos em cada pedaço da carne firme da garota que podia. Ele era puro tesão, e assim foi apertando violentamente a loura, até que achou que era chegada a hora.

Ainda assim, titubeou por um momento.

- Luna, você...

Numa malícia ingênua, Luna interrompeu o garoto, sussurrando para este:

- Cabeça de Fogo, não adianta nada entender só do medo do Outono sem saber da felicidade da Primavera.

Ele sorriu, os pêlos da nuca arrepiados pelo sussurro da garota. Pouco lhe importava o que garota estava querendo com aquilo. Ela havia consentido, e isso foi o bastante para que Rony abrisse sua braguilha, ato que deixara sua ereção completamente exposta. Sentindo um pouco de vergonha ao imaginar a garota encarando seu órgão, tratou de despir a intimidade desta, dando-lhe um rápido beijo caloroso antes.

Ele se deparara com a vulnerabilidade de Luna, a essência de sua castidade. Pensou em todas as vezes que se proibiu de imaginar aquilo, e como era delicioso vê-la ali, só para ele. Pensou em se perder nos seios suculentos da garota, mas não agüentaria muito mais só em preliminares.

E, então, juntando todas as forças de seus treinos, Rony ergueu Luna pelas juntas das pernas, penetrando-a devagar. Aquilo era um território novo para ele, o que fez com que suas primeiras estocadas fossem lentas e cuidadosas. Por mais sedento que estivesse, ele ainda se preocupava com Luna. Mas esta não parecia demonstrar dor alguma. Seu semblante espelhava um ar de fascínio com a nova descoberta, o que estimulou Rony a acelerar o ritmo.

Logo, ele era puro deleite. Com as mãos, pressionava as nádegas firmes da garota, regulando seu ritmo; com a boca, tratava de desfrutar de cada centímetros de pele salgada que tinha à sua disposição. Sentia o calor da garota pressionar-lhe o membro. Ele não se agüentava em prazer, e estava prestes a chegar a seu ápice quando a loira mordeu-o no pescoço. Soltando um gemido tímido, Rony contraiu o rosto, segurando mais um pouco seu orgasmo.

Sorrindo, Luna tratou de repetir o gesto numa área próxima à que havia provado anteriormente, testemunhando outro gemido, dessa vez mais alto, do garoto ruivo.

- Ahh... Eu vou... – ele tentava ordenar suas palavras, mas a garota o mordeu denovo – AAAH!

Agora, Rony não só contraía sua musculatura facial, mas a de todo o seu corpo. Ele sentia o cansaço em seus braços e pélvis por conta do exaustivo esforço que era segurar Luna e penetrá-la, e sabia que já poderia ejacular, mas... Era tão bom. Assim como seu desejo, também estava sua excitação: quanto mais a segurava, melhor era. Todo o seu corpo latejava ardentemente, resultado de um orgasmo eminente, mas a garota insistia em provocar suas terminações nervosas mais e mais, e ele não agüentaria aquilo por muito mais tempo.

Por fim, a garota desceu os dedos delicadamente pela coluna do garoto, e este não conseguiu se conter, derramando todo o seu sêmen na garota, que havia chegado ao orgasmo junto com ele.

Já fraco, Rony deixou-se ajoelhar, largando Luna sentada em seu colo, as pernas ainda o abraçando. Estava esgotado, mas idéias borbulhavam desajeitadas em sua mente.

- Acho que só nos resta a calma do Outono novamente – sorriu Luna, se aconchegando no peito de Rony, que palpitava culpado.

Agora que começava a colocar as idéias em ordem e organizar a seqüência de fatos que decorrera desde que resgatara Luna, este se sentiu sujo. Sim, a garota havia consentido e já tinha quinze anos, o que a tornava apta a fazer decisões importantes. Mais apta que ele, na verdade. Porém, nem com essa certeza em mente Rony se sentia melhor. Ela era algo muito além do que ele merecia e poderia sustentar, e ele não via como poderiam continuar depois daquilo tudo.

Ela levantara-se delicadamente, vestindo a roupa íntima que lhe fora despida anteriormente para, então, escalar a árvore que fora seu apoio antes. Esta não era muito inclinada, mas o excesso de rachaduras e galhos ajudou a loura na tarefa de chegar até sua copa, revestida com folhas secas. A garota sorriu para a árvore, transparecendo complacência.

Rony ergueu o olhar, sério, até onde Luna estava. Ficou encarando-a por alguns momentos, procurando as palavras certas para o que queria dizer à garota. Já era a segunda vez que se embaraçara ao tentar comunicar algo para uma garota, o que o lembrou do comentário de Luna sobre sua eloqüência. Por fim, decidiu não se alongar em rodeios mentais:

- Luna, sobre isso... Olhe, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça e... – ele procurava o apoio da garota para continuar falando, mas esta estava entorpecida olhando para as folhas da árvore, absorta em seus devaneios rotineiros, o que desesperou o garoto – Luna, olhe pra mim! LUNA!

A garota parou por um momento, lançando um olhar evasivo para Rony:

- Na aula de biologia eles disseram que fazer sexo era... Qual a palavra mesmo?

Rony corou.

- Deixe de tolices! Você nunca acreditou em nada daqueles livros.

- É, eu ainda não acredito. Mas agora tenho mais motivos ainda para não acreditar, e acho que você também deve ter.

- O quê?! Que absurdo... É lógico que ainda acredito neles!

- Eles nunca me ensinaram nada sobre as estações além do fato da rotação da Terra, Cabeça de Fogo. Muito menos me ensinaram sobre as sensações primaveris quando se é Inverno.

- Inver... – ele cerrou os olhos, processando a informação que a garota acabara de lhe dar – Sim... Inverno – ele sorriu, desolado.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio, no qual Rony percebeu aonde Luna queria chegar. Ele realmente estava certo ao pensar que nunca poderia manter um relacionamento com ela. Só então ele se rendeu ao seu encanto, proferindo demoradamente as seguintes palavras:

- O Verão nunca pertenceu ao Inverno, nem este pertenceu a ninguém...

Luna abaixou o olhar, vago, deixando-se sentir o frio da noite por alguns instantes.

- O Verão me deu a Primavera, e a ele sou grata.

Rony assentiu, contido.

- Posso dizer que você está procurando por alguma pena de fênix na Floresta? – ele perguntou calmo, virando-se para ir embora.

- Não. Diga que estou cuidando do Outono.

O ruivo seguiu rumo ao trecho da Floresta Proibida mais próximo da escola, onde haveria uma porção de pais e professores preocupados já procurando por Luna. Não sabia ao certo o que significara aquela conversa, ou talvez não quisesse admitir para si mesmo. Sua única preocupação era, no momento, não se encontrar com Snape. Aquele imbecil...


	15. Epílogo

Haha, não poderia faltar o **Epílogo** estraga-prazeres, né?

* * *

**Dezenove Anos Depois  
**

- Vá logo nesse banho, Rose, ou seu irmão não vai te esperar para ir para a escola! – gritava uma Hermione já madura.

Descendo as escadas de sua casa, ela foi direto para a cozinha, onde encontrara o marido e o filho sentados à mesa, comendo suas tigelas de cereal com leite. Hermione sorriu por um momento com a cena, como se estivesse num sonho. Em seguida, tratou de recuperar a atitude austera que a dominava em boa parte do dia, e voltou-se para o marido:

- Ronald Weasley, já falei para você parar com esse hábito de ler o jornal à mesa! Olhe o exemplo que está dando ao Hugo! – ela apontava ara o filho, que parecia ler uma revista em quadrinhos.

- Ah, dá um tempo Mione! Você sabe que não é tão mandona assim... – disse ele, lançando um olhar malicioso na direção da mulher.

Hermione corou, esbanjando uma expressão irritadiça e gesticulando de uma forma que Rony interpretou como "Pare de gracinhas, nosso filho está aqui!".

- Estou pronta, mãe! – disse uma voz vinda da escada.

- Ótimo. Já era hora mesmo... – ela arrancou a revista do filho que estava na cozinha, forçando este a sair de seu transe – Vamos, hora de ir pra escola.

- Ah, mãe... Eu tava terminando minha revista!

- Sem mais nenhum comentário, mocinho. Vamos.

Logo, Rony levantou-se para acompanhar os filhos até a porta. Aberta esta, Hermione tratou de dar seu rotineiro beijo na testa de cada um – coisa que embaraçava a Hugo tremendamente – e tratou de se despedir, expressando a mesma preocupação maternal de sempre.

Rony observava aos filhos com orgulho, vendo o fruto vivo e ambulante de sua vida conjugal, que era maravilhosa, mas... Algo no horizonte distraiu seus olhos por um momento, fazendo com que se desligasse da realidade à sua volta: fios louros, compridos e levemente emaranhados, flutuavam velozes pelo campo à frente, como a crina de um cavalo selvagem, e uma estranha melodia de violoncelo tocando ao fundo. Igual à que McGonagall uma vez tocou. Igual à...

"Luna?!", ele pensou consigo, alarmado. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi o de correr em sua direção, e chegou mesmo a mover o corpo indicando tal intenção, porém, o que faria se fosse mesmo ela? Simplesmente chegaria, sem mais nem menos, a cumprimentaria e seguiria de volta à sua casa? Ou a abraçaria, afagaria os mesmos cabelos joviais de sempre? Talvez devesse tomá-la nos braços e dançar aquela linda melodia só dos dois, como deveria ter feito anos atrás... Não, nada disso.

- O que foi, Rony? – interrogou Hermione, fazendo com que Rony saísse do transe e percebesse que nem seus filhos, nem os cabelos que avistara, estavam ali – Eles já foram. O que houve?

- Ah... Nada. Pensei ter visto Draco vindo em nossa direção.

- Draco? Haha, não diga bobagens! Aquele infeliz deve estar bem longe daqui, na Bélgica. E espero que lá fique!

É, isso mesmo. Os dias que seguiram aquela noite louca na Floresta foram perturbadores, principalmente porque Luna parecia agir naturalmente, como se nada a tivesse abalado ou, ainda, acontecido.

Meses depois daquilo, para piorar, Rony descobriu que esta seria transferida para um colégio russo, por conta de seu pai ter sido designado para trabalhar em uma usina de energia nuclear. Foi doloroso para o ruivo aceitar que perderia sua chance de ter um futuro com a garota para sempre, mas ele teve de admitir para si mesmo que essa possibilidade nunca deixara de ser um sonho de moleque. No fundo, ele nunca superaria a culpa que tinha por ter violentado aquela deusa casta e ludibriante que era Luna Lovegood, aquela melodia delicada que tocava em todos os seus delírios noturnos. Nunca.

* * *

A poucos quilômetros dali, uma mulher, de ar jovial, jazia deitada no gramado fofo, típico de Gryffindor. Ela contava alguns grãos torrados de soja, que havia trazido consigo da viagem de avião até a Holanda. Sorrindo, deu um deles para um gafanhoto que ali estava:

- Senhor Gafanhoto, será que, agora que estamos sozinhos denovo, você pode me contar o que você e meu sapo de chocolate faziam?


End file.
